objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sword's Diary 2015
This is a fanfiction made by Infinityblade2005. It tells us about Sword's life.My main OC. January 1st January Hello, I am Sword. This is my diaryI'ts not journal because Sword has too many accents and relationships for this year. On January 1st, this girl named Match came to me house in Texas. Now she is very annoying, so I'll move to Kentucky. Now I had a friend since I was 6. Their name is Ceibo ChrystagaliSword himself doesn't know what gender Ceibo is although you can say Ceibo is a boy who acts like a girl. Speaking of friends, back in December 14th 2009, I got a girlfriend! Her name is Skirt!Sword has many other relationships, with some being one-sided.Now I heard that all her life she hated my slimy friend Gelatin. Anyways, I have all my life since I was 16 trying to get away from Match. I would play poker with Pencil and her group along with Wasup, and if you don't believe me, Match would threaten her own groupmates, while I would attack her. And whenever it comes to the end Match is always the person I steal $800 from. I'm usually teaming up with Pencil to make Wasup rage in Texas Holdem, and stuff like that. Match hates Skirt by The way. I had some work which I couldn't finish at Tom's office, which nearly got me fired. Now this diary is dedicated to you all so you can read about my life b4 I die. And I'm only turning 24 this year. Now in 2009 there were actually 15 women trying to win me, but I chose Skirt. Helmet by the way saved me when I almost fell off a 500m tall cliff, so I have to say, he's a life saver. Now I have no idea why so many females like me. Anyways, at night, I did a show. Helmet would be in a swimming costume and I would use a little hutSo people don't see the floor open. to trap Helmet, and I would say, 'I will now make him disappear!', and Bolt will click the button and Helmet would Be dropped into water. And there was another one in which I would say I will light Helmet on fire and Bolt will click a button andred light will flash with fiery effects and Helmet would pretend he is on fiRe. Now Skirt, Match, and many othes watched, but there was more women and I got a huge round of applause. 2nd January Now today could explain why my best friends are Ceibo and Helmet. Today, I forgot to do my work, but Ceibo and Helmet did it for me. Did I not mention that Ceibo was voted as my bff on a poll made? I guess the telepromters were a bit wrong, because Ceibo's real best deed to me was when I was nearly killed by The Gang Of 8 and I was saved by Ceibo. in elementary school sometimes I spell Ceibo's name as Celbo. Now today oh shit I just spit on my diary.Because in real life I just spit on my computer screenAnyways I have had some fishy stuff going on lately in work, and the amount of work I was given had increased. Once I found out, I was shocked. And then, I brought more files, but they all fell down and I said "Ah shit!". Now my boss is named Tom. Anyways, lately Skirt started having feelings about Helmet, and I was shocked. This shocking moment ment I couldn't sleep all night. I ended up falling asleep at 4:00 A.M.Yes, I am aware this part should be on 3rd Jan. But Sword slept the whole day. 3rd January 4th January Well, I had slept the whole day on 3rd Jan, and when I woke up I oned the TV and if you don't believe me the first thing I saw was now Skirt had broke up with me and chose Helmet, and that affair had started exploding into the news.Worst metaphor ever. And it has been reported by Helmet's younger brother, Cap. Helmet used to be the most popular in Germany. And know one of them in this country.By the way, Kappe is German for Helmet. Anyways, it turns out I wasn't fired by Tom as he understood what had happened. Unfortunately for me, I had to catch up to my workmates. 5th January Well I didn't see this coming. Skirt secretly has alot of strict lawyers and they were planning to just sue Super Smart Objects despite Tom wanting to cancel it himself. This is a reference to Courtney's lawyers.Anyways, um, I am a bit silly. Actually very, um, I have friends, oh by the way, I have just unfriended someone who impersonates Pen. Um, anyways, I Have had a (to be continued) Notes Category:BFDI